Bring me to Life
by Mumucow xD
Summary: Uma tentativa de Sastiel!  Conversa entre Sam e Castiel quando se encontra pela primeira vez desde que Sam voltou do Inferno, musica bring me to life dos Evanescence.  Resumo pessimo


**Título:** Bring me to life

**Beta:** Ivys

**Avisos:** Dois homens se pegando, infelizmente eles não são meus, bla bla bla você entende, se não gosta não leia.

**Observações:** Um pequeno presente para a Galatea, por me ter beta o presente da Ivys, obrigada por tudo, aqui vai a tentatica de **Sastiel**.

* * *

[P.O.V.] Sammy

Seus olhos azuis conseguem ver através dos meus, confusos com tudo o que aconteceu. Ter perdido minha alma naquele inferno foi sem dúvida a pior parte.

Eu é que deveria conseguir enxergar através dos seus olhos azuis transparentes, como antes eu fazia.

Ainda me lembro de tudo, da descoberta dos sentimentos, do medo compartilhado, das declarações que fizemos um ao outro.

Quero voltar a sentir aquilo que sentia; posso não ter alma, mas sei que bem dentro do meu coração ainda sinto algo por você. Algo que está apenas esperando o momento certo para transbordar com a mesma intensidade de antes.

Finalmente você apareceu, depois de tanto tempo a chama-lo, você apareceu assim que Dean o chamou. Você está diferente, voltou a ser um anjo completo novamente e isso me faz perder as esperanças de voltar a ter o que tínhamos. Nossa relação seria minha válvula de escape, o meu porto de abrigo.

Apesar disto, consigo ver nos seus olhos que se sente tão perdido quanto eu.

Me aproximo de você quando finalmente estamos a sós, coloco sua mão sobre meu peito, sobre meu coração que bate depressa, por você. Tenho vontade de gritar que me salve, que me faça sentir de novo o que sentia, que me faça sentir-me vivo. Quero pedir-lhe que não me abandone, que não desista de mim ou de nós porque apesar de ter perdido minha alma, eu te procurei por mais de um ano, porque só você fazia sentido pra mim.

Não consigo colocar nada disso em palavras, digo tudo apenas com o olhar, mas você é um anjo e consegue enxergar a alma que eu já não tenho.

- Com ou sem alma, eu ainda te amo Sam. Irei fazer você reviver tudo o que passamos…

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_(Como você pode ver dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas)_

_Leading you down into my core_

_(Direcionando você até meu interior)_

_Where I've become so numb_

_(Onde me tornei tão entorpecida)_

_Without a soul_

_(Sem uma alma)_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_(Meu espirito dorme em algum lugar frio)_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Até que você o encontre e o leve de volta pra casa)_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_((Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro)_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_((Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro)_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_((Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão)_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_((Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr)_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_((Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça)_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_((Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_(Agora que eu sei o que me falta)_

_You can't just leave me_

_(Você não pode simplesmente me deixar)_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_(Dê-me fôlego e me faça real)_

_Bring me to life_

_(__Traga-me para vida)_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_((Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro)_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_((Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro)_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_((Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão)_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_((Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr)_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_((Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça)_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_((Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei)_

_Bring me to life_

_(__Traga-me para a vida)_

_I've been living a lie. __There's nothing inside_

_(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira. Não há nada por dentro)_

_Bring me to life_

_(__Traga-me para a vida)_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling_

_(Congelada por dentro, sem seu toque, sem seu amor)_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_(Querido, somente você é a vida entre os mortos)_

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_(Todo esse tempo, não posso acreditar que não pude ver)_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_(Mantido na escuridão, mas você estava lá na minha frente)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_(Eu estive dormindo há mil anos)_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo)_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_(Sem um pensamento, sem uma voz, sem uma alma)_

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more_

_(Não me deixe morrer aqui, deve haver algo mais)_

_Bring me to life_

_(__Traga-me para vida)_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_((Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro)_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_((Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro)_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_((Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão)_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_((Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr)_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_((Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça)_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_((Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Traga-me para a vida)_

_I've been living a lie. __There's nothing inside_

_(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira. Não há nada por dentro)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Traga-me para a vida)_

_

* * *

_Obrigada espero que tenham gostado!Até outra vez_  
_


End file.
